


Beggars Night

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Attraction, Banter, Beggars night, Bodily Fluids, Comfort Sex, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fingering, Green Bikini, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hate Sex, Hateful words, Lust, Magic, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painting, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rough Sex, Rumors, Sexual Attraction, Sexual Tension, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, mirror, playful banter, rumbelle prompts, trick-or-treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 15:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Written for a monthly rumbellingOctober smut: promptsMagic Painting mirror,Hoping to spend the evening as he usually did.with a glass of wine and Beethoven when to his Great annoyance there was a knock on his door.Mr. Gold is surprised to find her standing on his doorstep in Ripped jeans & a green Bikini top,
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Kudos: 7





	Beggars Night

The morning of halloween proved to be full of Treats indeed, his paintings that he’d won at auction last week had arrived. he was pleasantly surprised by their speedy delivery.perhaps it was a bit early in the day but he poured himself a glass of dark red wine anyway.why Not after all it was halloween.

While slowly siping his wine he unpacked his new paintings.lining them up on the floor of his living room to admire their simple beauty.with Beethoven playing softly in the back round when to his annoyance the door bell rang.

He closed his eyes tilting his head back. surely the neighborhood children knew better then to come begging at his door. 

apparently Not, he tought as he again heard the insistent knocking on his door. with a sigh he opened the door wine glass in hand to find his next door neighbor’s daughter standing on his door step with three little monsters.he stared at her mouth agap.

It was an unseasonably warm day. but still, the green Bikini top with tattered blue jeans was a bit much.She smiled coly up at him.

“Happy Halloween Mr. gold.” she said and the three little monsters shouted “trick-or-treat! with their little grubby hands out.

He was monetarily Struck dumb by the amount of skin on display.although the girl appeared to be young with her small but ample breasts.she was No girl.in fact rumor had it she’d been around the block quite a few times.but still kept that look of innocence on her face and she was such a pretty girl.

“Mr. gold.” she said pulling his mind out of the gutter.

“Sorry dearies, but I don't do hand outs.” he said unabashedly leering at her.

“Come on, their just kids.” she said smiling coyly knowing full well what she was doing to him in that scrimpy outfit. 

“And what are you suppose to be? he asked his eyes roaming over her deliciously revealing outfit.

“I'm the magical beach bunny! she retorted with a flirty smile.

“Indeed.” he replied his eyes ogling her breasts in that green itty-bitty Bikini top.

“Come on Gold, I'm sure you’ve got something to give the kids.” She said coaxing him. 

“Tell you what, I'll scrounge something up for the kids if you give me a little treat in return.” he said with a grin. 

“Mr. gold are you flirting with me, and in front of the children? she asked teasing him.

“Oh No, of course Not. now do we have a deal Miss French? 

“You drive a hard bargain Mr. gold, she eyed him and made a clicking noise with her tongue. alright deal.but you’d better make your treat good.” 

He put his hand over his chest mock pretending to be insulted. “but of course  
my lady, Wait here I'll just be a moment.”  
he said stepping back into his house.

Now what in the bloody hell! is he going to give these little Brats! he wondered as he searched through his kitchen.looking for something? anything to pass out.he eyed the left over roast duck in his refrigerator.  
he shook his head thinking better of it.

He returned to his front door wallet in hand.there was more then one way to finalize a deal.he passed out one hunderd dollar bills to the greedy little monsters with a sly smile on his face.

“seriously! she said incredulous.

“Happy Halloween, I'll see you later I expect Miss French.” he said subconsciously licking his lips.

“Don't hold your breath.” she replied leading the kids away and he chuckled. 

As Night fell and the neighborhood became quite and still.he turned up his stereo blasting Maria Callas while reheating the casserole his maid had pre prepared for him.he took a sip from his second glass of red wine when his door bell rang again.

More trick or treaters? now this is getting ridiculous, he thought as he debated turning out all the lights and pretending that he's Not at home.the door bell rang again and he sighed.after taking another sip of wine he opened his door to again find her standing on his doorstep.the naughty little magical beach bunny this time without the little beggars. 

“Hay.” she said.

“Hay.” he replied monetarily forgetting all the words in the English language, except hay? 

“So can I come in? she asked with an rised brow.

“Why? he asked leaning against his door blocking her path. it's Halloween Night, don't you have better places to be then the home of an old stuffed shirt?

“Nope, she answered with a playful look in her eye. besides I was invited.” 

“Oh yes I do seem to recall something of that affect, but Not quite. No as I recall there was an offer of a tasty treat.” he said with a mischievous smile.

“Trick-or-treat, Miss French? 

She licked her pink lips giving him a naughty look. “you want me to suck your dick.” 

“Now What a lovely offer, come in.”  
he said opening the door to her.

She hesitantly glanced at him before Entering his home.

“You can relax dear, he said closing the door behind them. I don't bite.” he whispered in her ear.

“With those teeth, I would hope Not.”  
she playfully replied.

“Such a smart ass, perhaps you could put that smart mouth to good use.” he retorted with a leer. 

“You really expect me to go down on you! she laughed.

He backed her against the wall pinning her. “well you did make the offer, and You’ve been known to trade sexual favors.”  
he hissed in her face.

“And, it didn't occur too you that they might be lying! she shot back sounding offended. 

He shrugged. “regardless, your the one who made the suggestion. remember.” 

“That was before I knew what an asshole you are.” she countered with a smirk.

“That so.” he said further Invading her personal space.

“Yeah.” she nodded her head.

“Then what are you doing here tonight,  
why come here to my house? he asked with a smug grin.

“Boredom, Nothing better to do.”  
she replied.

“Ooh poor thing, did No one invite you to any of the parties? were you excluded from the cool kids table? he asked smugly. 

“Shut up! 

“Hit a Nerve did I, guess No one wants to hang with the town slut.” 

“Fuck you! she bit out.

“With pleasure, that is what your really doing here isn't it? you want to be Fucked! He taunted. 

“Oh yah, I'm horny as Fuck! so what are you going to do about it! she challenged.

“Oh I'll show you, now bend over.”  
he ordered.

“That's a little hard to do, when you have me pinned against the wall.” she said.

He licked his lips gazing at her pretty mouth and backed away from her.

With a sigh she stood before the sideboard table facing the mirror with her back to him

“You want me like this? She asked teasing him with her pert behind.

she pulled her blue jeans down just a enough to her expose her green Bikini bottoms. “Yes.” he rasp and bent her over the table.making her look at her own reflection in the mirror.running a finger down her G-string Bikini.

“You really did go all the way with this silly costume.” he said mocking her. 

“And your getting off on it! she shot back.

“Oh yes, he said sticking his fingers inside her pussy. Oh my! you are wet.” he said pushing his fingers in and out of her pussy.getting her ready. 

“Yes, Now Fuck me! She demanded.

“Such naughty words, and from such a pretty mouth.” He said his voice husky.   
he was Already Fully Hard,

he undid his zipper and dropped his pants down around his ankles.he made her spread her legs wide apart. Giving him quite the magical view of her glistening slit. Without preamble he plunged his hard cock into her slick pussy, slamming into her and taking her from behind.Fucking her harder and harder showing her pussy No mercy.making her make the sweetest noises while their eyes locked in the mirror.watching the expression on her face as she came apart.he groaned loudly and came inside her.deliberately spilling his cum on her ass! he pulled out of her Breathing heavily.they both stood staring at each other through the mirror.

He stepped back from her admiring her from Behind.her pussy dipping with his cum. 

She turned to look over her shoulder at him. “you should take a picture, it will last longer.” she said snidely. 

“Oh yes thank you dear.” he replied pulling his pants back up.

And to her obvious dismay He snapped a up close and personal picture of her Fuckable bare ass! with his camera phone. 

“Beautiful.” he muttered.

“Happy? she said and quickly pulled her pants back up.

“Oh Not quite, not nearly.” he replied Wrapping his arm around her waist.he pushed his hand down her pants fingering her. she moaned rocking against his thrusting fingers. Clearly enjoying being finger Fucked! By him. 

"You want it don't you, little slut."  
he said as he fingered her.

"Don't call me that, I'm Not a slut." she said wiggling against him offended by the insinuation.

"Oh but aren't you, your pussy is a little slut.wet and begging again for my cock."  
he taunted as he continued to finger her.

But being the asshole he is.He rudely Pulled his fingers out of her before she could come again.his fingers were coated with their combined fluids and he crudely displayed them in front of her face. beckoning her closer with his finger. the same that had been inside her. he smeared their combined fluids on her neck and chest.carefully removing her Bikini top as if he were unwrapping a present.unblinking she met his eye through the mirror as he cupped her naked breasts in both hands.

“You have the most fantastic breasts!  
he said cupping her and pinching her nipples.she moan enjoying his attentions when he released her. 

“Thank you Miss French, that was quite the treat.” he said with a well pleased smile.

“Your a real bastard, you know that.”  
she said as she quickly dressed.

“Oh, I’m well aware Miss French.”  
he said leering at her. 

“Belle, call me by my name. After all you just had your dick inside me.” she snapped.

“Indeed, he smiled twirling a long strand of her hair around his finger. Why did you really come to me tonight? 

She turned away from his intense gaze. “Because, because No one wants to hang around the town slut.” She said repeating his hateful words.

“Oh Belle, he said taking hold of her chin and making her met his eye.How very pathetic.”

She laughed pulling away from him.  
“Your a cold hearted bastard, Mr. gold.”

“I know, good Night Belle.” He said softly stroking her face.

“Oh, and should you ever again find yourself horny as Fuck! please don’t hesitate to knock.” He added with a smug grin. 

She nodded “I’d rather Fuck my own hand, dearie.” She retorted leaving his home that night with a sultry strut. 

He chuckled as he watched her go. Contemplating Sending her flowers in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> During The whole rush too post  
i almost forgot too post this!


End file.
